The Plan
by xXc0okieSsNcrEamXx
Summary: A quick little oneshot about how the girls decided to hide from their fathers after discovering that the pass was open. Based on the movie-musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.


**Author's Note****:** This story was basically just an idea I got from watching the movie. I always wondered how the girls decided to run away and hide from their fathers, and so this fic was born! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a merry evening in the Pontipee house. The boys had long been forgiven and the girls were becoming quite cozy in their new home with their new suitors. At the moment, they were involved in quite a rousing game of musical chairs. Caleb, Ruth, Daniel, Martha, Frank, Sarah, Gideon, and Alice were battling it out for the remaining chairs to Milly's musical accompaniment. Not by coincidence, Ephraim and Liza had been the first two out. Dorcas had chosen to remain on the sidelines with Benjamin, who was playing the guitar. The baby was sleeping comfortably in the cradle her uncles had made for her. Milly continued to sing while Dorcas, Liza, and Ephraim clapped along. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Not one of the girls could remember having this much fun with any of the boys back in town. Suddenly, Milly stopped and everybody scrambled for a chair. Frank and Gideon fought hard for the remaining seat, but in the end the elder Pontipee was victorious. The younger fell to the floor.

"Oh, Gideon!" Alice giggled, mixing in with everyone else's good-natured laughter. The brother in question turned pink.

All cheery merriment ended, however, as soon as Adam Pontipee walked through the door. The smile vanished from Milly's face. Dorcas unconsciously squeezed Benjamin's hand. Liza leaned back into Ephraim's arms. Everyone else stood and stared helplessly at each other and awkwardly at Adam.

"What are ya'll staring at?" the eldest Pontipee said suddenly. "I told you I'd be back when the pass was open."

"The pass?!" they all cried simultaneously. Each of them knew what that meant. A panic broke out. All of the boys ran to wrap their arms around their girls, as if that would prevent the inevitable fact that their fathers and former suitors would be up within the hour to take them away.

"Oh, Milly, what are we gonna do?" Liza cried.

"If Carl comes!" Sarah sobbed, remembering her former boyfriend's nasty temper. Dorcas, Ruth, Martha, and Alice released similar inaudible sentiments.

"Girls, get up to your room!" Milly said firmly. The hysterical young women were reluctant to leave their loves, but did as they were told.

Once inside the boys' room that they now occupied, Ruth shrieked, "This is terrible!"

"What will they do to them?" whimpered Alice, her wide eyes filling with tears at the mere thought of anything happening to her Gideon.

"Who knows?" Martha replied, tears streaming down her face. Her stomach dropped and for a moment she thought she was going to be sick. In reality, she knew very well what the men would do to Daniel and the others. She said nothing, however, for fear of frightening Alice and upsetting the girls further.

Dorcas caught the tension in her friend's voice. "If they hurt them," she said lowly. At this, Alice gasped in horror and Ruth let out a loud sob. "If they hurt our boys," she said, her voice stronger. "I _swear_ I'll hurt them!"

"Oh, Dorcas!" Sarah sighed, her skin blotchy from tears. Dorcas crossed her arms and turned away, her chin trembling at the idea of anyone hurting Benjamin.

"I know my papa!" Liza cried, wrapping her arms around herself. "We all know our papas! They'll want whatever justice they see fit for the boys taking us! And then—" Her voice broke at the thought of her sweet Ephraim. "And then it won't matter if we love them!" The five others, fresh tears spilling forth, nodded their agreement.

"I can't go back with Harry!" Ruth sobbed. "I only want to be with Caleb!"

"Carl is _nothing_ compared to my Frank!" Sarah wept.

"I don't love anyone but Gideon!" Alice cried frantically, latching onto Martha, who hugged her tightly.

"What can we do?" asked Liza desperately, looking out the window. "We can't let the townsmen find us and take us away!"

Dorcas, watching Liza at the window, was suddenly struck with an idea. "We'll run away!" she blurted immediately. The girls, shocked, quieted and stared at her.

"How?" Alice asked meekly.

Dorcas was thoughtful for a moment. "We'll climb out the window and then split up and hide. Our papas will never find us!" she said triumphantly. She thought it was a wonderful plan.

"But surely the boys would come looking for us!" Martha protested, knowing Daniel would find her at once.

"We'll just tell them how much we love them and that we won't go home," Dorcas replied, a sense of finality in her tone. "They love us! They don't want us to leave either!" The girls nodded slowly.

"It's our only hope," Alice whispered. The older girls looked at her. She was right. They pried the window open and, after making sure the coast was clear, began to slide out of the house one by one.

"Be careful!" Liza cried, as they each ran off in different directions. Alice snuck into the chicken coop. Liza hid behind huge piles of hay. Dorcas and Ruth took cover among the cows. Sarah and Martha found a spot on the darkest part of the roof.

All of the girls sat and waited anxiously, their thoughts and hearts with their precious Pontipee brothers.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's it! Please review! Fair criticism is always accepted!


End file.
